


The Dream of Happiness.

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My finger slipped and this happened. I'm so sorry.. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream of Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Be nice. ;)

Finally Robert was happy. He and Aaron were together as a proper couple. They were out and everything was going great. They still argued occasionally over the stupidest little things, but what couple didn't? Robert couldn't be happier. He got to spend his days with the man that he truly loved, doing the things he wanted to do. He wasn't confined by what the White's wanted and needed him to do. He no longer had Lawrence and Chrissie breathing down his neck or her creepy son blackmailing him over anything he could think up.

Today though, all Robert could see was darkness and all he could hear was the sound of a constant beeping. He heard the occasional voice he couldn't recognise talking about what he assumed was him, but occasionally he heard familiar voices. The voices of Vic and Diane crying. He didn't know what was going on and to say he was scared was a bit of an understatement. Now he could hear Aaron talking to him. He wanted to talk back or move, let Aaron know he could hear him. He was so desperately trying to fight his way out of the darkness that consumed him. Inside his own head he was screaming but nothing came out of his mouth. Until.. "Aaron," He heard himself say faint and weak, gently squeezing the hand that held his own. 

Finally winning the battle, Robert blinked his eyes open, groaning and shutting them against the harsh light that he hadn't seen in weeks. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the intrusion of the light. Turning his head from side to side, as he desperately tried to look for the man he loved, but there was only the shocked but happy tear stained faces of Diane, Vic and.. Chrissie. "Aaron?" He asked hoarsely as he turned to look at the window to see if he'd just left, "Where's Aaron? I heard him. Where did he go? Why am I here? Is Aaron okay?" He found himself asking, his voice filled with desperation to know that nothing bad had happened to his Aaron. 

A tear run down Robert's cheek as he was given the news that he'd been in a coma for the last few weeks and that apparently Aaron had put him there. He knew it wasn't true. He closed his eyes once more to try and remember what happened. The last thing he remembered was talking to Chas, then there was a excruciating pain in his chest and he couldn't breathe. He remembered seeing and hearing Aaron before everything went black. He knew he deserved what had happened to him. He had ruined so many lives and never thought of the consequences, and now he'd lost the one person who he ever truly loved. 

Robert shook his head and rolled over with a pained groan, ignoring the protests of Victoria. "Leave me alone. Please. Just leave me alone," He whispered, his voice broken and lacking fight. "I want to be alone. I deserve to be alone."

If being shot hadn't been punishment enough, it had all been a dream. The happiest he'd ever been in his life had all be a coma induced dream. Of course it had been a dream. He didn't deserve to be happy. He didn't deserve Aaron.


End file.
